First Date
by Alexandra Khayman
Summary: Andros and Ashley's first date... A Songfic, inspired by the music from Blink 182! Oneshot!


**A/N:** This is the first time I'm writting such thing as a songfic, so it's not that big deal. Hope you like it! Review, please

**First Date**

**By**

**AlexandraKhayman**

It was their first date. Andros was walking back and forward in his room, while Zhane was telling him what to do and what not to do! He had never gone on a date before. Well, he had gone out some times, back on KO-35, with Zhane and his friends, but this time was different. He was going to have a real date and it was with Ashley. The most perfect girl in the whole Universe.

_In the car, I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date_

"Are you even listening to me?" – Zhane asked.

"Yeah. I know I can't be all shy and so, like usual, or I'll look stupid. You've already told me that like... Hundred times?" – Andros sighed.

"I don't know how many, but I'll say it again. When she starts talking with you, you MUST answer and be nice. Or, this will be the one and the only date you'll have. With her, I mean."

Andros sighed again. _"Why do I think I'm going to act like an idiot?"_ – He wondered. "What do I do, after dinner and before we return here?"

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
_

"Didn't you learn anything from all the dates I've fixed you, on KO-35? You should smile, maybe hold her hand…" – Zhane realized he was putting even more pressure on Andros shoulders and getting him more nervous. He got up and made him stop walking in circles – "Man… You'll be just fine. Relax; it's not an impossible task to have a date!" – He smiled.

Andros nodded – "You're right, I need to calm down. Otherwise, I'll screw it all. I don't want to screw things with her, Zhane. I really like her."

"I know. That's why I'm here. To help you out with this"

_Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

On the other room, Ashley was also nervous. She couldn't stop taking clothes out of the closet and throwing them to her bed. What, earlier that day, had been an good looking bed, was know a pile of skirts, jeans, shirts and dresses.

"Ashley stop! Have you eaten anything today?" – Cassie asked her. She had been watching her friends for the last half an hour, as she kept trying on clothes.

"No, I'm not hungry. What do you think of this? It's too short, isn't it? He will think I'm a slut!" – She said, sadly. She stripped off the dress and reached for another one. It was yellow, below the knee and it combined perfectly with a black coat, which she was insisting to wear that night.

"That is perfect Ash!" – Cassie opined. She saw how Ashley was now almost hysterical about finding the shoes, and putting on the make-up and having her hair fixed in time.

"Andros will be waiting for me in the holding bay, in fifteen minutes. I need to hurry!"

"Hey, I'll help you out, but you must promise me you're going to calm down! You're driving me insane and with all that energy, you're going to scare Andros." – Cassie told her – "You must remember that he probably didn't had much of a chance to date, so he must be very nervous too. Do you want to scare him?" – She questioned.

She made Ashley sit in front of the mirror, helped her with the make up, and pulled her hair up, on a ponytail.

When it was all ready, Ashley got up and bit her lip – "Are you sure I'm not too provocative?" – She questioned Cassie.

"Yes, I am. He will love it! Trust me" – She smiled and they left the room, walking to the holding bay.

The boys were already there. When Ashley saw Andros, she thought she was going to faint. He was so incredibly cute, that evening. His hair was up, in a half-ponytail and he was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and normal snickers. She turned back to Cassie – "He is too casual. I need to go and change this dress"

"Na na. You're not going anywhere; you're going to meet him, now!" – Cassie pulled her arm and pushed her into the room. "You look perfect, Ashley" – She whispered, when they entered the room.

Andros and Zhane were talking, and turned around when they heard noise. Andros was stunned – _"Oh my God… She's so beautiful"_

Then, Zhane realized that Andros was so stunned with Ashley's beauty that he had to squeeze his foot – _"Wake up man!"_ – He told him.

"Hi Ashley" – Andros greeted – "You look fabulous"

"Thanks." – She smiled, trying to disguise the nerves that were seizing her mind – "You look great too."

They stand there for a minute, without saying a word. Cassie and Zhane were biting their lips, trying not to laugh at their friends' embarrassment.

"Well, maybe you should be going, uh?" – Zhane pointed, in a lower voice.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
_

Ashley had chosen a nice and quiet restaurant downtown. They were waiting for the waiter, to order, when Andros, whose knee couldn't stop trembling, started talking.

"So… do you come here many times?" – He asked.

"I used to come here when I was little, with my parents. They have good food and are nice people." – She answered, with a smile.

The waiter reached their table, took care of their request and left. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Are you…?"

"Do you…?"

Ashley smiled – "You first."

Andros nodded – "You first. I interrupted you."

"Are you enjoying Earth?" – She asked.

Andros took a break before answering – "Yes. Earth in a nice planet." He reached for his glass and drank a little bit of water.

Ashley smiled again. _"Her smile is so brightening"_ – He thought.

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
_

When they finished the dessert, Andros was getting even more nervous. The date was almost over and it had been horrible – _"She must be thinking that I'm a dumb boy, who can't even have a nice conversation…"_ – He looked down, for a while and when he looked up again, Ashley was staring at him, with a weird look on her face.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
_

"_Oh great... Now she thinks I'm hating this. I need to do something, faster!"_

"Andros, are you feeling alright?" – She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." – He smiled to her, trying to apologize for his weird attitude.

"Let's go?" – She proposed, after they had paid the bill. He nodded and they got up and left the restaurant.

"Do you want to return to the Megaship now?"

Andros looked at her – "Well, we could take a walk. Where do you want to go?"

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
_

"We could go to Angel Grove's Park. It has the most amazing view, and this way you get to know how the city looks by night…"

"Sure." – He agreed. _"Let's see if I can make it up to you Ashley…"_

When they arrived to the Park, Ashley held his hand and drove them to a semi-hidden place, on the top of a hill – "I used to come here, all the time, when I was younger. It's beautiful. Nowadays I only come here after battles or when I need to think… It gives me serenity" – She confessed. She was still holding his hand.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever __more_

"_This is it."_ – Andros took a deep breath - "Ash…"

She turned to him – "I… I've been wanting to tell you something. You know, this will probably seem weird, but…"

Ashley cut him off. She pressed her fingers onto his lips. Andros stopped talking, surprised. She slowly leaned forward – "You don't need to say anything." – She whispered. Their faces were so close, that Andros stopped thinking and kissed her. She let go his hand and reached his hair. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing that this moment would never end.

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_


End file.
